Just Tell Me You Love Me
by LostOne125
Summary: RitsukaxSoubi. YAOI. Ritsuka doesn't know how to tell Soubi how he feels, and Soubi is slowly distancing himself away because he feels unwanted. Let's see what happens. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

**Just Tell Me You Love Me**

_**Ritsuka**_

A 17- year old Ritsuka lay in bed and staring up at the ceiling. He left the screen door to his balcony open, just in case Soubi would show up.

'Soubi.'

He could not stop thinking about the beautiful, blonde haired man. Ritsuka had finally come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Soubi. He just didn't know how to show it. He knew Soubi probably thought he didn't love him because he always found an excuse to push him away.

Ritsuka's constant resistance was starting to wear on Soubi. Soubi had now begun to pull himself away from him. He was keeping his distance and kept his flirting to a minimum.

He really missed Soubi telling him he loved him, but that had stopped, too.

Ritsuka really couldn't blame him. He had rejected Soubi over and over again because his fear of abandonment prevented him from acting on such feelings.

He needed to tell Soubi how he felt, before it was too late.

He sat up against the wall and stared out the door, hoping for Soubi to appear.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Soubi**_

Soubi walked down the street. He didn't even know why he was going to Ritsuka's house. He felt unwanted. Most times he ended up getting kicked out by a pissed off Ritsuka.

He didn't know what to do. It tore his heart apart to see how aggravated Ritsuka was just by having him around. Sometimes, he would go back to his apartment and lay in bed all day. He would feel the urge to cry, but he would hold back his tears. He wanted to be near him, yet Ritsuka didn't seem to need him anymore.

It seemed he had gained other friends while at school. Ritsuka was a very popular guy without even trying. It was no wonder.

Ritsuka had grown up very nicely. He was now taller than him; he had rather muscular frame compared to Soubi's rather feminine and skinnier one. His hair had grown out a lot and rested on his shoulders. Ritsuka was now practically drool-worthy. Girls and a few boys practically threw themselves at him, but Rituska would ignore them just like he ignored Soubi.

As Soubi reached Ritsuka's house, he looked up and saw the door had been slid open. He gracefully jumped up onto the balcony and stared at the form on the bed now staring at him.

"Where have you been?"

"Around," Soubi said casually. He sat himself down in the chair in front of the computer.

Ritsuka fiddled around with the blanket on his bed; he looked up to find Soubi staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Soubi asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm …,"he paused, "No, I'm not alright." He watched as Soubi's face became a mask of concern.

"What's wrong?"

'It's now or never.' Ritsuka sighed and got off the bed to stand in front of Soubi.

He shyly looked down into the blue orbs. Soubi tilted his head back and looked at him confusion etched into his face.

"You."

"What?" he said as his heart began to break. He knew this was coming. He knew Ritsuka was going to get rid of him sooner or later.

"Soubi, you are what's wrong with me. I can't take do this anymore." Tears filled Soubi's eyes. He immediately stood up facing Ritsuka.

* * *

I wrote as one long story, but I decided to break it up into chapters.

I thought it might be better. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters**.

"I'm sorry I was such a burden. Goodbye, Ritsuka." Soubi turned away from him and made to leave, until he felt a strong hand grip his arm.

"Where are you going? You didn't let me finished." Soubi faced Ritsuka with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ritsuka felt a knot form in his stomach. He had never seen Soubi cry, and it hurt him to know he was the current reason of his sadness.

He yanked the blonde man into his arms and comforted him. He ran his hands up and down his back. Soubi was officially confused.

"I don't understand. You just said I was a problem for you."

Ritsuka pulled away and looked into his face.

"Soubi, I meant that you drive me insane. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to push you away anymore. I'm tired of being without you. I …I love you."

He bought his hands up to Soubi's face and wiped away his tears. He cupped one of his cheeks and Soubi leaned into the touch.

" I love you, too," he whispered.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged their bodies together.

Soubi leaned upwards and pressed their lips together. He ran his tongue along Ritsuka's bottom lip earning an appreciative moan. Ritsuka opened his mouth and their tongues slid along each other. Their continued tongues slid past each other, until Ritsuka began to take control of the kiss.

His hormones had been on overdrive. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to take advantage of the present situation.

He shoved his tongue in Soubi's mouth and explored every inch with his probing tongue. Soubi didn't care. He wanted to be dominated by his new lover.

"Ritsuka, make love to me."

He looked at Soubi in surprise with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ritsuka pulled Soubi's jacket off and began to kiss his neck. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he let his instincts take over for now.

He bit down on his neck and sucked at the spot. "Ritsuka," he moaned. He unbuttoned Soubi's shirt and pulled it off. Soubi tugged off Ritsuka's tanktop ; they kissed each other passionately.

Soubi headed for the bed, and Ritsuka stopped him. "On the floor." Ritsuka blushed even more, while saying it.

Soubi smirked and said, "Whatever you want."

They got on the floor and Ritsuka gently laid Soubi on his back. "Tell me what to do," he whispered into Soubi's ear.

A shiver ran down his spine. Soubi opened his legs and wrapped them around Ritsuka's waist. Ritsuka leaned over him propping himself up on his hands.

His tail was waving excitedly from side to side and his ears twitched with anticipation, as he waited.

* * *

And the story continues.

Hope you're still reading it.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

Soubi whispered the instructions in his ear. Afterwards, Ritsuka pulled away and his face was completely red.

"I have to prepare you," he said shyly.

Soubi nodded his head. He took off his own pants and underwear, while Ritsuka sat back and watched with adoration. Then, he pulled his own pajamas off. Soubi stared at Ritsuka's cock which was an impressive size.

"Ritsuka," he moaned. He took Ritsuka's fingers and put them in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the fingers and applied a generous amount of saliva to them.

Ritsuka's breathing sped up, as he watched Soubi suck seductively on his fingers. When he thought it was enough, he stopped.

"Go ahead. I'm ready."

Risuka pushed one finger inside Soubi's entrance. Soubi squirmed with the contact.

"Is that okay?" Ritsuka asked nervously as he added another finger, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Soubi moaned as he felt Ritsuka's fingers move around inside him. "I'm fine," he whimpered. He looked into Ritsuka's eyes to show him he was okay.

Ritsuka gasped at the lust and want in Soubi's eyes. "Soubi," he groaned. Ritsuka continued to stretch and stroke his entrance, and then he added another finger.

Soubi cried out as he felt the fingers brush against his prostate. "Right there, Ritsuka."

He continually brushed against the sensitive area.

"I need you inside me, Ritsuka," Soubi gasped out.

"Okay," he replied a little breathlessly. He pulled his fingers out and Soubi spread his legs a little wider.

Ritsuka leaned over and looked into Soubi's eyes. He saw everything and then some that he wanted to see in his eyes.

He positioned himself at Soubi's entrance and inch by inch began to push inside.

The feeling of being completely surrounded by Soubi was overwhelming. It took every ounce of self control not to just pound into his lover's tightness.

"Soubi." Soubi's eyes had been closed as he adjusted to Ritsuka being inside him. "Move," he said quietly.

He grinded his hips slowly into Soubi's earning a drawn out moan from the man beneath him.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Soubi wrapped his legs around Ritsuka's waist and arched off the floor. Ritsuka continued this pace, until Soubi groaned, "Faster."

He gripped Ritsuka's shoulders, as the pace quickened.

While he pounded Soubi into the floor, his fingers tightened their hold on his hips. The two lovers molded their bodies together clinging to each other, as pleasure spread throughout their bodies. Their thoughts oblivious to the outside world.

His cries grew louder, as Ritsuka's hips moved faster and deeper inside him. They were so close together that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Ritsuka moaned with every thrust, every touch, and every sound of his name escaping from Soubi's lips.

He continued to cry out Rituska's name with every thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Soubi felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach that spread to every limb of his body and shot straight to his groin.

"Rituska," he howled, as he exploded between their bodies.

At the feeling of Soubi tightening around his cock, he climaxed inside the taut heat surrounding him.

He fell forward onto Soubi's chest.

All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both men.

Ritsuka shakily propped himself on his hands and looked down at his new boyfriend. He pressed his forehead against Soubi's and stared into his glazed eyes. Soubi watched as Ritsuka's ears fell to the floor.

"Tell me again, please. I need to hear it again," Ritsuka pleaded.

"What?" Soubi replied unsteadily, still reeling from the aftershocks of sex.

"Tell me you love me."

He shook himself from his daze and placed his hands on Ritsuka's face.

"I love you. I am yours and you are mine. "

Ritsuka sighed deeply and kissed him one last time.

He gently pulled himself out and helped Soubi onto his bed. They cuddled underneath the blanket.

"I love you, Soubi."

"I know you do." He held Ritsuka tightly to his body. "I know you do," he repeated quietly. He guessed they both needed to hear those words.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story.

I can't tell you all the trouble I went through to finish this story. I'm just glad I finished it.

Hope you liked it and if not...oh well.

Please review.


End file.
